


Can't Stand Your Presence, Can't Stand You Gone

by crystalshadow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalshadow/pseuds/crystalshadow
Summary: Roronoa Zoro is the head butler of the Thousand Sunny mansion. He lives his days in the mansion with a rubber ball of energy he calls his master, the master's cowardly best friend, two witches and a sweet doctor.For three years he remained in the mansion with the group. For the years, he remained a cold, serious Butler(who isn't allowed to wait on his master), with no hint of a reason to be in the large house. Yes, he could be funny at times, but there was a time and place for everything.Along comes a hot-headed cook who thinks it's his job to ruin any barrier Zoro has in front of him.But, why does it feel like Zoro knows him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever fan fiction! I've had a lot of ideas stuck in my head for a long time, and I finally decided to get it all out( or at least tried to. Sometimes I have an idea and then *poof*it suddenly disappears)  
> So here it is! An idea that will stay in my mind and hopefully you guys will like it!

      In the mansion he had lived in for three years, Zoro had yet to figure out the reason why the rooms moved. He had a very important letter to give to the young master, but he couldn't find him or his room anywhere. As Zoro walked up the stairs from the very last floor(he certainly had no idea where he was), he  heard a few voices coming from outside the mansion. "Tsk. Someone has left the door opened. Maybe it's Luffy and the others. I could give him this letter if it is."

Zoro followed the voices outside( he took a few short cuts so it took a longer time) and his hypothesis was proven to be correct.  
The master of the mansion,Luffy stood on the green lawn, grinning like an idiot(as always), while his long time friend, Usopp (the long-nosed liar) talked to someone else. Zoro couldn't recognize the person, but he did recall the orange-haired witch saying something about a new 'recruit' of some sort, a few days back. Because Zoro was polite enough, he decided to introduce himself and stepped out of the large house.

"OOH! IT'S ZOROOO! LOOK! THIS IS OUR NEW NAKAMA. HE'S A COOK!" The young master yelled. He greeted Luffy, and handed him the letter, muttering, " It's important," and turned to the two people who had stopped their conversation to look at him. Usopp waved at him, "Zoro! I haven't seen you all morning! Where were you? Ah, don't answer that. Let me introduce you to our new cook-" "Black-Leg Sanji, nice to meet you." The man lifted his hand for a shake. Zoro ignored the hand, and asked the man,"Do I know you? "

Black-Leg Sanji looked very familiar. He had blonde hair which curled slightly and covered his right eye. His pale face showed a small beard and moustache. He wore a black suit, with a stiped blue dress shirt underneath, and his black pants followed a pair of very shiny black shoes.* It was a lot of black for a cook, Zoro thought. And he really looked familiar, Zoro just couldn't figure out where he had seen him.

"No? Well, I don't think we've ever met. I'm pretty sure I would remember someone who looks like a Mossball," Sanji said, glaring at Zoro for not shaking his hand. "Tsk. I'm sure I've met you somewhere. Wait..." Zoro looked closer at Sanji's face. "Are your eyebrows naturally like that? I think you should get that checked. Maybe the curliness is messing with your memory."

"Excuse me?!"Sanji exclaimed. He opened his mouth for a comeback, but Usopp cleared his throat nervously and said,"Uhh guys? I'm really happy that you are getting along and all but where did Luffy go?"

Sanji rolled his eyes-eye, and said,"Who the hell is getting along? Why the hell is there an overgrown mossball in front of me?"Usopp shrugged while Zoro glared at Sanji. He sighed. Zoro knew that he should not start a fight with someone he has met for the 'first' time.

The last time that happened, Zoro made the mistake of almost slicing a man  in half. How the hell would he know if that guy was the son of the mayor? The snot nosed brat was asking for it.

Zoro sighed once again, still itching to spar with the curly browed stranger next to him, and looked around the yard for the young master. "Luffy! What the hell? Get down from there! How the fuck did you get up the roof?!" Zoro yelled when be spotted the young master standing on the roof of his home. Zoro wondered if he even tried to read the letter he handed to him.

Luffy grinned shouting a few words of reassurance, and began jumping around and singing. Zoro heard a few 'Yohohos' and 'Hot headed idiots from the South' before the new dartbrowed idiot asked Usopp if this was normal. "Unfortunately, it is. I don't exactly know how he always gets up there. But whenever he does go up,he sits right there.He calls it his special place." Usopp said, pointing at a figure on the roof.

It was a lamb-like creature that 'looked over' the people in the mansion. "Luffy calls it Merry." Zoro added, gruffly.He had given up trying to get Luffy down and realized he had a lot of work to do in the mansion. 

  
But, for some reason, he wanted to stay. Zoro looked over at Black-Leg Sanji and saw that he had taken out a cigarette. Sanji looked back at him and asked,"What? You still thinking you know me?" Sanji placed the cigarette in between his thin lips and turned towards Usopp who was about to go back inside. "Can I smoke here?" "Y-yeah! I mean you are outside. I don't know about inside though. Zoro! Since you are the head Butler, why don't you show Sanji around? Wait pretend I didn't say that. Sanji, you want a tour of the house? Let's go!"  
Usopp said, gesturing toward the house. Zoro rolledhis eyes and said," I can give this tour to the idiot cook who I don't know. You are the young master's friend. Why would you do it? "  
Usopp gulped.  
"No,  it's just that- I think the rooms moved today! You'll get lost!"  
Sanji raised his eyebrows and asked," The rooms here move? "  
He glanced at Zoro and his eye widened. The large marimo-man's tan skin had somewhat become a little pink. "Wait. You think that the rooms MOVE?Pft. Hahahahaha!" The blond haired cook threw his head back and laughed.

He laughed and laughed and laughed until there were tears trailing down his pale cheeks. Zoro,( not admittedly) although embarrassed, found it fascinating to watch the strange cook laugh. He blinked , mentally shaking the thought out of his head.  
"They move sometimes. I'll prove it to you. Come with me curly cook."  
Sanji wiped away his tears and gave Zoro a look. " My name is Sanji. Call me Mr. Sanji, Mr. Head Butler. "  
Zoro smirked."I'm Zoro, Mr. Curlybrow"  
"Alright, Mr. Marimo-kun"

 

Although Zoro showed a great dislike for the new cook, he felt just...right next to him, even though they just met.  
Little did be know, the blond cook was thinking the same thing.

Usopp watched the two argue over their names and smiled. "They were really getting along. Finally, someone Zoro can talk to." Usopp thought and walked towards the mansion. He glanced at his friend up on the roof who sat on Merry's head, watching the ocean in the horizon and humming a song. Usopp nodded at the two men who still argued and (cowardly) said," If you guys could take the flirting elsewhere...?"

The butler and the chef turned their heads to watch Usopp shake in his boots. "Who the hell is flirtng?!" Sanji yelled suddenly and ran towards the mansion.  
"Oi, marimo Butler! Give me this damned tour so that I can get to the kitchen! It's almost time for lunch!" As he disappeared into the large house, Zoro caught a glance of the Cook's turned face.  
It was completely red. Was he angry or something? That was sort of cute though-

Shit.

Roronoa Zoro had just thought that another man was cute.

Back in the mansion, Black-Leg Sanji breathed heavily, and tried calming himself down.

"Does he know about me...?"

_______________________________________

If anyone asked what Zoro worked as, they would be immediately surprised.

"Doesn't a butler wait on their master on hand and foot?" They would look around for his young master, but wouldn't find the boy anywhere.

It was like Zoro wasn't a butler, he was just a guy who took care of the businesses that occurred in the Thousand Sunny. Of course, no one (excluding the employees) knew that the young master's orange headed friend really did all the work. So Zoro wasn't really the head butler. 

The  curly browed idiot standing next to him didn't need to know that though. Zoro had a feeling he would use the fact against him. 

" Alright. So that's the stairway leading to the young master's room. He doesn't sleep in there though." Zoro said, pointing to a stairway in front of the main doors. Fortunately, this was one thing he could find whenever be stepped into the mansion.

"Then where does he sleep?" Sanji asked. "Luffy likes it more when everyone sleeps in the same room. Excluding the girls, of course. So we sleep in the men's room that is..." Zoro started walking left of the staircase. 

"You are going the wrong way, Mr.Butler," a voice said from behind the two men.

Zoro just groaned.

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say in the first chapter(but I guess everyone knows it):  
> I have no ownership to anything in One Piece.  
> Am I saying that right? Dunno...

 

Black-Leg Sanji was having a very bad month. 

Not only was he kicked out of his childhood home, he was being forced to live with a group of people he didn't know. Coincidentally, one of those people was a temporary dishwasher at his now ex-job. He never knew that the plate breaking brat was a rich brat. But even then, he wasn't so sure. How could a rich brat come into a restaurant, looking for work? Sanji was sure something was up when the brat told him that he,Monkey D. Luffy will become King of the World. That would be easy for a rich guy like him,right?

Okay, maybe he wasn't forced. He had the chance to look for his dream if he worked for the boy.

But why the hell would he ask Sanji to work for him right in front of his boss? And the stupid gramps agreed! So Sanji left with the straw-hat boy two weeks later. He was irked by the fact that he had to work for a rich brat. 

When they had gotten to a gigantic mansion that was painted red and brown, Sanji was stopped by Luffy who suddenly shouted,"USOPP!" Sanji looked towards the mansion's entrance, and saw a long-nosed boy working on fixing a hanging light while standing on a ladder. He jumped, hearing Luffy's voice. "Waah! Luffy! Don't scare me like that!" He yelped, holding a ladder rail very tightly. "This is the new nakama I was talking to you and Nami about! " Luffy said. "His name is Sanji! He's a cook! He can cook us meat!" Usopp climbed down the ladder and grinned once he was in front of Sanji. He stuck out his hand and said," Hello! My name is Usopp and I am the master of the house- I mean... I'm Luffy's childhood friend!" Sanji shook his hand with a poker face and said," I'm Black-Leg Sanji". The long-nosed boy wore goggles on his face which he took off."Hmm. You don't look like a cook to me. You look more like a businessman." Usopp said squinting.

"I wear this to look presentable in front of any ladies! It's not for anything or anyone else!" Sanji replied. Usopp rose his hands as if to calm him down."Woah.Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He then proceeded to move the ladder next to the front door."So you came from that fancy restaurant downtown? Are you at good?" Usopp asked. Before Sanji could answer, Usopp said,"I'm actually a really good chef. I was the one who taught the famous Jordan Pansey back in the day." Sanji raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"OOH! IT'S ZOROOO! LOOK! THIS IS OUR NEW NAKAMA. HE'S A COOK!" The straw hatted boy next to them suddenly yelled. Sanji looked to see a tall man appearing in front of the entrance. He was annoyed immediately.

Why the hell did the guy have green hair?! 

 

 ______________________________________

   "Oh! What a beautiful lady you are!" 

Zoro rolled his eyes as he turned around, just in time to see the idiot cook wiggling around like a worm. "What an idiot," Zoro thought. "May I ask for your name, beautiful goddess~?" The 'beautiful goddess' laughed, amused. "My name is Nico Robin. You must be our new nakama, Sanji?" The black haired woman replied, as Sanji got down to one knee and clutched his chest."Nico Robin-chwan! What a precious name! I am in love!" Robin raised her eyebrows, still chuckling. "You are an idiot cook," Zoro suddenly said.

"What did you say, damn Butler?!" Sanji exclaimed, rising to his feet to face Zoro. "Look at her left hand." A golden ring glittered on her delicate finger.  Sanji's face dropped. "NOOOOOO! Who is the lucky bastard that won Robin-chwan's heart?!" Sanji cried. He fell on his knees once more, this time with his head on the ground. "Cook-san, I believe you will meet him soon," Robin said. "I also believe that Butler-san was trying to show you to the men's room? Let me guide you there."

Sanji's face brightened as he got back up and patted his suit of any dust. "Thank you, Robin-chwan~ I must say though. I will win!" "Shitty-cook," Zoro mumbled under his breath.

_______________________________________

 The black haired lady led Zoro and Sanji through the large hallways while Sanji talked. " Robin-chwan~! Tell me what your most favorite food is! I will make it for you tonight!" Robin chuckled. She stopped in front of an open doorway and said," You should meet Doctor-san" 

"Doctor? Is-Is this doctor a LADY?" Sanji asked, as Zoro glanced at the curly cook. There was a mysterious drop of blood coming from his nose. 

"Oh shit! Look, Robin! I think be actually needs a doctor. Maybe Chopper can fix this idiot's eyebrows", Zoro said nonchalantly. " I don't need anyone to fix my eyebrows you idiot butler!"

"AHHH! YOU'RE BLEEDING!SOMEONE. CALL A DOCTOR!" A chidlish voice yelled from inside the room. Something small and pink ran out of the room and scurried around in circles. "But Chopper. You are the doctor!" Robin said the boy who had come out. The boy-Chopper- wore a pink hat with a large white X and had large eyes. What amazed Sanji most ws the small blue nose the boy had." You're pretty young for a doctor. You must be really smart," Sanji said, holding his nose. He was upset at the fact that there wasn't a sexy doctor in the mansion. "Oh yeah, I AM the doctor- hey, you bastard! Calling me smart won't make me happy!" The small boy's tan cheeks had become red as he weirdly danced. Then he stopped, realizing there was a stranger standing in front of him with a bloody nose. He gasped. "Come in! I have to check up on you! You're Black-leg Sanji right? Usopp said you would be coming. You smoke don't you? I have to do a full check-up on you!"

Sanji had a feeling he wouldn't be getting out of the room anytime soon.

______________________________________

Zoro waited outside next to Robin for the cook. He knew this was a chance to ask the knowledgeable woman about Sanji." Hey Robin... Doesn't he look familiar? " Robin looked up, surprised. "I don't know,Butler-san. Maybe you saw him at one of your matches? " Zoro shook his head. " No. I don't really remember any curly-browed idiots coming to my matches."

"Do you like him,Butler-san?" Robin asked suddenly. She had a small smile on her face, but Zoro didn't know what it meant."No. He's annoying. I don't even know why Luffy hired him."

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE CAN MAKE MEAT. I TASTED HIS FOOD! It's reeeaally good!"

The boy Zoro calls his master yelled, running towards them. Luffy had a grin on his face, while holding the letter Zoro had given him. He jumped on Zoro and said with a laugh," Where's Nami? The letter's from Vivi!"

_______________________________________ 

"Alright. The last thing I need to know is your blood type, and you'll be all set." The small doctor said to Sanji. Sanji hesitated, as he looked at Chopper's big doe eyes. He had forced Sanji to wear a huge bandaid on his nose.

Sanji didn't want to admit it but,wow.This kid was _really_  cute. And really young. How did he end up in this mansion?

Sanji sighed and answered the young doctor. "S RH-".

Chopper jumped up. " Woah that's really rare!" He yelled. 

Sanji knew that very well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. This chapter had a lot of talking in it. Oh well.  
> I guess you guys already figured out something, right? Maybe? (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, ignore me. I don't know what I'm talking about either.)


	3. Chapter 3

          Sanji admired the art of decorations as much as the next guy, but at the moment, he was too pissed to be looking around in a huge mansion. He was still in the small doctor's room, while the doctor did some tests with his blood. Sanji was sure he would be in the room for an even longer time, based on the questions the little doctor kept asking. He really didn't want to be here, and he most definitely did not want to roam around in his so-called 'new home'.

    To make things worse, there was the green-haired butler-jerk who had the direction of a vegetarian in a meat, waiting outside the room. Good thing that Usopp guy indirectly warned him. It was a good laugh too.

       To make things better? Sanji remembered the beautiful woman he met over an hour ago. She  _did_ say that she will help give the tour of the mansion... Then again, it was her who led him to this room. Sanji didn't know whether to be happy because Robin-chan had his health in mind or be upset at the fact that right when he entered the mansion he was swept into a room with a really shy but not really doctor.

    He sighed and looked around(still pissed)the large room that fit a lot of doctor-equipment. Dr. Chopper was there, of course, sitting on a gigantic office-chair. Apparently, the equipment he had was so hightech, that he could do the blood tests right in front of Sanji's eyes. Sanji wasn't sure if that was hygenic, but whatever. He's not the doctor now, is he?

Sanji sat on the surprisingly large cot that covered a big portion of the room. He  _really_ wanted a cigarette at the moment (unfortunately for him, Chopper had told Sanji that there was no smoking in the mansion, so Sanji was even more frustrated). He also wondered why he was still here. The blonde cook itched the bandaid on his nose and sighed once more. He wanted to leave this mansion and go back to the shitty old man. Sanji didn't want to admit it but he was really missing the one-legged chef, and his shitty kicks. 

"Hey, I need to ask you a question!" Sanji jumped when he heard the small doctor' voice. "Yeah?" He looked at Chopper who stared back at him.Damn it. Was there something wrong with the blood tests? Maybe the doctor will scold him once again for smoking too much? Or maybe...he's been found out?

 

           

"You are a chef, right? Do you, by any chance... Know how to make cotton candy?"

 _______________________________________

 

          "Where's Nami? She needs to read this letter. Where's Sanji? He needs to cook me meat! He's in there? Why? Is he sick?" 

Zoro shrugged. He didn't know where Nami was, and he really didn't care. Zoro didn't understand why Luffy was so excited about receiving the letter from Vivi. She sent letters to them almost every month. This month was no different. He had thought the letter was important only because it looked like it when he handed it to Luffy.

   But what Zoro really wanted to know right now was how Luffy managed to hire such a shitty cook. They never actually had a cook in the three years Zoro had been living in the mansion,so why did the young master hire one now?

    Zoro recalled the sea witch saying that Luffy was working in a restaurant, in order to pay back for some destruction he had accidentally caused to the building. The green haired man knew Luffy hated using money that came from his family, so he understood why Luffy agreed to work. And somehow, while neither Zoro nor Nami was looking, the young master had hired a stranger to work for them, and a strange looking one to boot.

   What if this Sanji guy was a psychopath, who's real goal is to wait until everyone is asleep then violently murder them and steal all of the money?

    Zoro couldn't believe he had actually thought that. He was pretty sure Usopp would think that. The curly browed idiot didn't look violent, but who knew? Maybe he would poison all the food and run away with the all the secrets of the mansion and sell it to a newspaper to make more money...

....that definitely sounded like something Robin would think of...

  He was still wondering though.             Where did Zoro see the blonde haired cook? A curly eyebrow was something he would probably remember, but it wasn't that. Zoro felt like he should know Sanji somehow. Maybe Robin was right. Maybe he did see Sanji at one of his matches. 

_______________________________________

 

The straw hatted boy was calmed down by Robin who had kept him from entering the infirmary. "But Rooobiiinn. I want to eat MEAT." The raven haired lady patted his head and said,"Luffy, you have to be patient. Doctor-san has to properly examine our new cook-," 

The door of the infirmary was opened just then by a bouncing Chopper. He smiled cutely at the trio that stood in front of the doorway. " Mr. Sanji is all done! Nothing is wrong with him! He just needs to stop smoking! Although he's a little grumpy he said he could make cotton candy, Luffy!" He gushed, jumping up and down. The young master sped into the room and pulled out an unwilling cook. "Saaanji! Meat!"

The grumpy cook looked at the trio and glared at the butler who smirked at his demise. Sanji then ignored Luffy's demand and fixed his eyes on Robin. His mood changed immediately. "Oh, Robin-chwaaaan! I thank you for caring about my health and leading me to Dr. Chopper's room!" 

      "Luffy! I checked the mailbox, but there was NO mail in it! Vivi's letter was supposed to arrive today! Where is it?! And who exactly is this?"

      A raging orange-haired beauty stomped to the group and looked at Luffy. She stood in front of him and saw the letter in his hands. "Ah! There it is! Luffy! You should've told me it was with you!" 

" Oh, Nami! Meet Sanji! He's the cook I was talking about the other day. He's a cook! He could cook meat!" Luffy replied, patting the now wiggling Sanji on the back. Zoro could see where this was going. He was surprised though, when Nami said,"Yeah, already met him."

She glanced at the cook who had a look of confusion on his face. "Nami-san? What are you doing here?"Sanji asked. 

_______________________________________

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This being my first ever posted story, any suggestions on how I could maybe improve?


End file.
